Who do i Love?
by CrimsonKuroNeko-chan
Summary: New student Mikeru Sakuno has a secret, what is it? Looks like only the notorious Natsume Hyuuga along with his twin brother Natsuke Hyuuga knows. The rest of the summary is inside! In progress for EDITING! Ch 3 re-edited!
1. The yukiharas

**Miharu: Konnichiwa minna! this is gonna be my first story and 1st chapter is very short this was created with the help of Kaye nee-chan! aka Greenpetals**

**Kaye nee-chan:Mikan-chan Disclaimer Pleaseee!**

**Mikan:Mi-chan Does NOT own Gakuen Alice If she did Hotaru and ruka would already be dating :)**

**Natsume: just get on with it BAKAS!**

**Miharu & Kaye nee-chan: THTS wht sheee said! XD**

_**dedicated to: all my friends in FF and Kaye nee-chan and IceyIcecream!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This chapter has been revised!**_

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Mikan Sakura has a secret, what is it? Looks like only the notorious Natsume Hyuuga along with his twin brother Natsuke Hyuuga knows. Now that he seems to pay attention to her more than to his girlfriend Rika Kanata, her life turns around from nerdy and lone to crazy. What's gonna happen next find out!

* * *

><p>A young brunette crept up to a small lump covered by a thick red duvet, placing her hand over the lump, she gave it a soft shove. The lump moved and groaned, causing the girl to grin and her bright hazel eyes shining in amusement. She repeated her action which was returned with the same response. It started out as every normal school day, it was sunny, birds were chirping and it was very peaceful. Sadly, the serenity was destroyed by the one and only Mikan Sakura-Yukihara, waking up her little brother Rei Serio Sakura-Yukihara.<p>

"Rei-chan… wake up~" she said repeatedly, waiting for her brother's messy mop of raven hair to pop out from the blankets

Her brother groaned in response, "Five more minutes, nee-chan!"

Mikan shook her head, going into her brother's small bathroom just by the entrance of his room. Just like the rest of his room, most of the items were red, black, and white. She looked back into her brother's room. Unlike the cream bathroom walls and the white tiled floors, his room was the complete opposite with white walls and cream colored carpets. A large bed was in the middle all red in exception for the black and white pillows, across it stood a 25' plasma television that hung by a small fridge. Beside the bed was a small mahogany desk to the right with a cream and red lamp, while a little bit further to the left was a dark chestnut vanity mirror, and next to it stood his cabinet filled with clothes from Michael Kors to Louis Vuitton.

She turned on the faucet, filling a medium sized cup with the coldest water. Mikan left the bathroom and headed to the small refrigerator, opening it and grabbing a few ice cubes, plunking them into the water. An evil grin spread across her face, biting her lips from giggling lightly. She walked to her brother, calling out his name one more time. "Rei-chan~!"

"Hnn..."

She brought the cup over his head, and in one swift movement, poured the water over his head, running down the stairs in a fit of giggles.

"ONEE-CHANNNN!"

She kept running and running and running, turning her head slightly to look back, only to meet dark hazel eyes full of agitation and a head of wet dark hair. She turned back, colliding with a brick wall that caused Mikan to fall on her butt.

Amused emerald eyes looked down at her, she got up and smiled sheepishly at her older brother, who was now in college. His silvery-grey hair stood atop his head, combed somewhat neatly as he smirked at her. "What did you do now Mi-chan?" She only grinned in response, pushing him towards a pissed off Rei and taking off to save herself, "Gomen You-nii! But if I don't run I'll be late!" Youchi Sakura-Yukihara only stared at his youngest sibling, knowing what had just happened this was a daily routine for them.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima minna!" Izumi Sakura-Yukihara, called out from the front door. His face was an exact copy of his son's, a smile etched on his face as Izumi took off his shoe and went into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around a beautiful woman who had warm hazel eyes and shoulder length brown hair as a scream erupted from upstairs.<p>

"What did they do this time?" he asked his dear wife who replied with a smile and the obvious answer. "Leave them be anata, we all know how this is gonna end…" Yuka, his wife on 20 years said with a heavy sigh.

"Okaeri Otou-chan!"Mikan called out as she took a piece of toast and rushed to put on her school shoes.

"Mikan," Izumi said in a playful reprimanding tone, "what did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" came her reply.

"Whatever anyways won't you be late to your new school?" Izumi asked raising an eyebrow at the young brunette

"Yup! That's excatly why I'm rushing." she called out, kissing her father and mother on their cheeks. "Bye guys!" She said, rushing out the door with her skateboard and a piece of half finished toast in her mouth.

"Koi?" Yuka beckoned, "She left her lunch and her brother."

Izumi smiled as his eyes twinkled, chuckling as their younger son rushed down and kissed them both, chasing after his sister, "I know." 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Minna, Thank you so much for your support, I will be revising so, sorry for the inconvenience, I hope you liked this better!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Miharu:yayyyyy my first chappie is done!<strong>

**Natsume: it was still a fail**

**Miharu:mikan chan nastume is being mean to me!**

**Mikan: poor mi-chan! (evil aura) NATSUMEEEE! X(**

**Miharu: Ja ne nya~**

**Natsume: Shit!**

**Mikan: stay tuned!**

**Review Plllllzzzzz :3**


	2. The Hyuugas and The Bands!

**Miharu: 2nd chappie!**

**Mikan:YAYYYYY XD**

**Miharu: u finished beating up natsume?**

**Mikan: Long time ago ;)**

**Natsuke: will i be in this chappie?**

**Miharu: yesss but mikan isnt!**

**Mikan: NANI?**

**Miharu: HOTARU DISCLAIMER!**

**Hotaru:Mi-chan doe not own gakuen alice... u owe me!**

**Miharu: *sweat drop* tnx for those who reviewed this chapter is also dedicated to you!**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is Edited 412/13**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: The Hyuugas and The Bands!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**New student Mikeru Sakuno has a secret, what is it? Looks like only the notorious Natsume Hyuuga along with his twin brother Natsuke Hyuuga knows. Now that he seems to pay attention to her more than to his girlfriend Rika Kanata, her life turns around from nerdy and lone to crazy. What's gonna happen next find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"Koi?" Yuka beckoned, "She left her lunch and her brother."

Izumi smiled as his eyes twinkled, chuckling as their younger son rushed down and kissed them both, chasing after his sister, "I know."

* * *

><p>"<em>Natsu!" <em>

The teenager grumbled, as he got up from his bed, his untamable raven hair stuck out in multiple directions. He slowly blinked his crimson blood red eyes, and walked over to his bathroom. He took a quick shower, dressing in his Academy uniform. He grumpily walked down the steps towards the scent of food, as he entered the kitchen, a bright-faced girl met his eyes. "Good Morning, Aoi." he murmured, trying to tame his wild hair.

"Natsume, you and Natsuke have to bring me to school today!" Aoi said, her bright red eyes shimmering with mischeif. "I thought it was Mom's turn! Besides _I can't_, but Nasuke might be able to."

His mother stood behind him, raising an elegant and slim brow at her younger, male carbon copy. "And pray-tell Natsume, Dear, Why not?" She raised her other brow at him as he murmured his answer catching the words 'Rika', 'car', and 'pick-up'.

"It's alright mom, I'll bring Aoi to school." Kaoru smiled at her other son, Natsuke. He had untamable raven hair like his brother, they also had the same chin and facial structure. Although they were twins, his physique was only very slightly slimmer than Natsume's. His Attitude was also different, nicer at the least. Natsuke had bright blue eyes that he had inherited from his father, Ioran Hyuuga.

Ioran, having been there the whole exchange, shook his head at his eldest. "Natsume," he said sternly, "you have to stop making Natsuke bring Aoi to school. This is the fifteenth time this has occurred!"

Natsume ignored his father, grabbing his keys to his red Ferrari Hamann F430. He waved a hand dissmissively before slamming the door shut, causing the other occupants to jump and silence to fill the room.

"Nii-chan! Hurry up! We'll be late!"

Natsuke ran to the back to get his blue Lamborghini, starting his engine and pulling out the curb, he rushed to drop his sister to her junior high before he raced to the school gates barely making it.

When he entered the room, he made a disgusted face as his brother's bit-_-I_ mean, _girlfriend, _clung onto his twin as if he were a lifeline and she was about to fall into a pit of lava. _"Hmm...'_ he mused, _'doesn't seem that bad of an idea...'__  
><em>

*BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!* Hotaru Imai a young teen with violet eyes and raven hair stood beside her blue eyed blonde haired boyfriend, Ruka Nogi, who is also the Hyuuga twins' best friend. "Break it up you two!" Hotaru said, hate and disgust clearly evident in her eyes.

When Natsume simply waved her off, her right eye twitched. Now Hotaru was really pissed off. She hated Rika, she found her annoying and slutty. Hotaru hated her so much that she liked Natsume's previous girlfriend better! Who, mind you, was also a skank. "Hyuuga I recommend you break it up with your little slut before I shoot you with my baka bazooka…"

"OMGGGGGG IT'S PART OF THE CRIMSON FLAMES!"

Hearing this, the 3 (Ruka, Natsume, and Natsuke) basically fled for their lives. Just before they reached the doors however, the teacher, Narumi Anjou, came in the classroom.

"Settle down my little flowers!" he said all too cheerily. "Inchou please finish attendance I will be right back!"

"Hai Sensei!" Yuu Tobita a brown haired brown eyed glasses wearing teen aka the class president finished off attendance as he sat beside his girlfriend Nonoko Unemomiya a girl with blue straight hair and blue eyes although her appearance differ from her twin Anna Unemomiya who has pink curly hair and pink eyes their personality can never differ.

While Anna chatted animatedly with her boyfriend Kitsume Yome who is an exact replica of his twin Kokoro Yome A.K.A. Koko sandy blonde hair and greenish brown eyes. Natsuke pleaded in his mind for Koko to help, Koko just grins as he places his arm around his girlfriend Sumrie Shouda who has curly green hair and sea green eyes, living up to her nickname Seaweed (according to Natsume)

"KOKO HELP US PLEASSSEEEEEE! IM BEGGIN YA!" Natsuke pleaded and pleaded until, just on the verge of breakiing down on his knees. Hotaru didn't pass up the chance to take a picture of the moment.

"Alright class that's enough settle down for now" Narumi burst through the doors in a pink tutu.

"Sensei what is with the outfit?" Sumrie asked, she knew he only did these for certain reasons.

"Secret!" Narumi simply replied adding his all to famous wink making the class shudder.

The class stayed silent… "Alright! We have a new student! Come in!"…

* * *

><p><strong>THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED 4-12-13<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miharu: Hey. sorry about the short chapters as of late, Im still trying to catch up with school, I will still post some one-shots. <em><span>Also I'm inspired to make a HP fanfic. I also have a poll up on my profile! I need this poll answered to get hyped up. So SPREAD THE WORD PLEASE! <span>_**

**Natsuke: DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW!**

**Mikan: THANK YOU!**


	3. The New Student and A member!

Kazumi: konnichiwa minna tnx 4 reading this fanfic!

Mikan: this chappie is for…

Natsuke: **bcatty, Izza-chan, Crimson05Princess, behind-those-crimson-eyes, GAKUENALICEROCKS, Iceyicecream, Msdgirl, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, kuri L.b**

**bcatty= **yeaaa I guess so :)

**Izza-chan= **Arigatou :)

**Crimson05Princess= **here ya go updated! :P

**behind-those-crimson-eyes= **I'll try my best to make them longer Arigatou 4 reviewing :)

**GAKUENALICEROCKS= **O.O NOOOO PLEASEEE IM TO YOUNG TO DIE! IM UPDATING! Wahhhh :'(

**Iceyicecream= **yes Iceyicecream-chan you got it right the Crimson Flames and Ice Angels are band names Arigatou for reviewing :)

**Msdgirl= **Hai Natsuke is the younger twin by 6 minuets! Arigatou for reviewing :)

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon= **Arigatou and also tnx for reviewing :)

**kuri L.b= **I'll try my best to make them longer and Arigatou for reviewing :)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED 10-06-13<strong>_

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

New student Mikeru Sakuno has a secret, what is it? Looks like only the notorious Natsume Hyuuga along with his twin brother Natsuke Hyuuga knows. Now that he seems to pay attention to her more than to his girlfriend Rika Kanata, her life turns around from nerdy and lone to crazy. What's gonna happen next find out!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on- Who do I love?<em>**

_"Secret!" Narumi simply replied adding his all too famous wink making the class shudder._

The class stayed silent… "Alright! We have a new student! Come in!"

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: THE NEW STUDENT…<strong>

"Class please welcome… Mikeru Sakuno!" Narumi called out to his class. Everyone sat at the edge of their seats, hoping for a goddess like any of the Ice Angels, or an adonis like one of the Crimson flames. Unfortunately (or fortunately for some), a young girl with long black hair pulled into pigtails, wearing a slightly baggy uniform with a pair of thick round glasses, and braces came through the door. Their jaws dropped, a few scoffed and gagged in disgust, whispers and rumors spreading.

"Mikeru-chan please introduce yourself to the class…"

"H-Hi nice to meet you my name is Mikeru Sakuno." she murmured, shifting her weight from one foot to another, her eyes trained on her shoes.

Narumi smiled and clapped his hands together, snapping the class out of their incessant chatter. "alright then," he said, "are there any questions for miss Sakuno?"

Questions came like a tidal wave, causing all the words to jumble up and making it confusing. "Alright class, manners! One by one!" Narumi shouted rather loudly, causing the class to settle down yet again.

A few hands shot up from the class, and Narumi pointed to a student with a smile on his face. "Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"Ju-roku sai des. (16 years old)" Narumi nodded and picked another student.

"You're pretty," the girl said with a smile, pausing before she continued, "... fucking ugly." this caused the class to burst into laughters.

Mikeru's anger rose, along with the room's temperature "Bozo the clown called, he wants his face paint back." she spat.

"Oooooo!" A sneer appeard on the other girls mouth before she smirked, "At least I have beauty. You're even dumber than you look!"

"Somewhere out there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so you can breathe. I believe you owe it an apology!" Mikeru said, feeling more confident.

The girl's face turned an ugly shade of red (if even possible). "Oh yeah? Well I-"

"ALRIGHT GIRLS! AS ENTERTAINING AS THIS IS, PLEASE SHUT UP AND NEXT QUESTION PLEASE!"

The random girl sat down, having stood up during their little spat. "What's your alice?"

Mikeru smiled, "Water Alice." This caught the attention of the Crimson Flames. "Doesn't that mean you'll be in Dangerous Ability Class?"

Narumi smiled brightly, looking at Yuu and giving him a nod. "Please show Mikeru-san her seat while I have a meeting with the other senseis please!" and with that, he left, leaving sparkles in his wake.

* * *

><p>Kazumi:Gomene minna thats where she cut it she will update another chapter again today so please be patient!<p>

Mikan:what's with miharu?

Natsume: Maybe the baka is just sick.. -_-

Hotaru: Review or Miharu wont get better :P

Tsukiko: Ja ne nya~

Miharu:**HEY! THATS MY LINE!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING DO NOT SKIP THIS NOTE VERY IMPORTANT!:<strong>

**hey everyone my computer keeps on turning off on it's own i'm trying my best to save all of my stuff asap sooooo...**

**IDK if i will be updating soon but i will try my best to with a lot of things comming up! and sorry bout the cliffy my computer shut down on me at that part! **

**Honto wa Gomene! **

**Miharu  
>ja ne nya~<strong>


	4. Mystery and A Challenge!

**Miharu: hey m-**

**Mikan: Hey everyone!**

**Natsume: wait! Where's the author?**

**Miharu: I'm righ-**

**Tsukiko: why would you care?**

**Kazumi: yea!**

**Hotaru: Baka! He won't have any chappie time with Mikan no dipshit!**

**Miharu: don't kee-**

**Ruka: everyone! SHUT UP!**

**Everyone: …**

**Miharu: Thank you Ruka that really helps, anyways this chappie is dedicated to my new nii-Chan and all my onee-chans!**

**Kazumi: she does NOT own Gakuen Alice!**

**Mikan: here we goo!**

* * *

><p>Key:<p>

Mikan- italic & Bold

Hotaru- italic & underlined

Sumrie, Luna, and the twins- Underlined & Normal

* * *

><p>Summary: New student Mikan Sakura has a secret, what is it? Looks like only the notorious Natsume Hyuuga along with his twin brother Natsuke Hyuuga knows. Now that he seems to pay attention to her more than to his girlfriend Rika Kanata, her life turns around from nerdy and lone to crazy. What's gonna happen next find out!<p>

* * *

><p>Previously on: <span>who do I love?<span>

And... WTH?

MIKAN SAKURA?

* * *

><p>This definitely shocked the class, the new student Mikan Sakura is a part of the band?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_A beautiful voice sang throughout the stadium guitars, drums, and piano keys playing along the melodic voice_

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
>That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be<br>I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
>And she's got everything that I have to live without<br>**__  
><em>_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so just funny  
>That I can't even see anyone when he's with me<br>He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night<em>

_Her white dress flowed freely as she walked through the stage her golden honey hair danced with the wind as her hazel eyes glistened in the moonlight__  
><em>_  
><em>He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

_**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
>And there he goes, so perfectly,<br>**__The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
>She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love<em>_  
><em>Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_  
><em>  
><em><br>So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
>I'll put his picture down and maybe<br>Get some sleep tonight_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
><strong>_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
>And he's all that I need to fall into.<p>

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_The song ended Cheers erupted from the crowed as they cheered on for their favorite band the Ice Angels_

_The girls bowed and slowly walked out the stage_

_**BACKSTAGE:**_

"_Mikan…" a new voice added making Mikan turn to the door only to see her aniki Youchi Sakura-Yukihara leaning on the frame of the doorway_

"_Nii-chan! Why are you here?" She asked tackling her nii-chan to the floor_

"_Is it bad to say hi to my imotou?" Youchi asked getting upholding his little sister as if she was 5 again _

"_Iie temo where's Rei-chan?" She asked seeing as her cute little brother wasn't there…_

"_BAKA your little brother is at school sleeping" Hotaru answered for her rolling her eyes at the process_

"_Oh… he he right… I knew that!" Mikan retorted rubbing the nape of her neck_

"_Baka… you make blondes look smarter" Hotaru said a smirk pasted on her face_

"_HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Luna cut in being the SMART BLOND in the group this made the people in the room roar in laughter_

_After 5 minutes the laughter finally died down Youchi decided to tell them the news_

"_Anyways Mikan dad said that you have to go to Hota-chan's school he said you can still wear your disguise BUT you have to tell that you are a part of the Ice Angels"_

"_Fine I get to be with Hotaru-chan and I still get to keep the fact that I am a Yukihara!" Mikan said cheerily_

'_Mikan no baka…' everyone thought knowing that she completely forgot that if she were to tell everyone she is a part of the band she HAS to take off her disguise…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Yes, Mikan Sakura was a part of Ice Angels apparently even the boys never knew they were as shocked as the others were<p>

* * *

><p>IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE<p>

"Alright well as you all know there will be an alice festival coming up in 2 weeks, then after that we will have a masquerade ball" he said in a stern voice everyone responded with a nod

"Why did you call us here Yukihara-san?" Mikan asked making sure to use her uncle's last name as to not expose her other secret to the boys (the girls already knew they are her best friends since kindergarten)

"Well we are having a battle of the bands…" again everyone nodded urging him to go on "and we want the Ice Angels and the Crimson Flames to perform as a group and against each other we also want Mikan-san and Natsume or Natsuke-san"

"EHHHHHHH?" the trio (Natsume, Natsuke, and Mikan) was shocked no way will they work with each other!

"Deal with it" the principal simply put it staring at the group with amusement

'This is gonna be fun…' he thought

* * *

><p><strong>LATER<strong>

"I can't believe I have to sing with them!" Mikan said as if she were cursing the gods well she kind of is….

"Hey you're lucky enough that you even get to sing with…" Sumrie said but got cut off by squeals

"KYAAA! NATSUME-SAMA! NATSUKE-SAMA!"

"MARRY ME!"

"BEAR MY CHILD!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

A herd of crazy fan girls rushed past them following the famous Hyuuga twins

"Ya know sometimes I feel bad for them…" Anna said glancing at the direction the 'mob' went to

"Really?" Mikan asked raising a delicate eyebrow

"Yea why?" Nonoko answered for her twin

"Because the same is about to happen to us…" with this the girls dashed leaving Mikan behind only to be trampled on by the fanboys causing her glasses to slip off and for her hair tie to get loose releasing her beautiful honey colored hair along with her golden highlights glimmering in the sun.

Not realizing this happened she stood up and looked around only to see the crazy group fanboys that was chasing her friends to chase her…

"Wait a minute what?" she asked herself as she quickly used her angel alice and sprouted her wings making her seem like an angel as she took off to the sky…

"Whoa…"

"Oh My Gobstoppers…"

"Is that the new kid?"

"Yeah I heard…"

"OMG she is one of the Ice Angels?"

"Yeah the leader named Mystery…"

* * *

><p><span>IN THE CLASSROOM<span>

Mikan gracefully landed through the windows and looked up only to be greeted by questions…

"Who are you really?"

"What's your Alice?"

"What Alice class type do you take?"

"Are you really a part of the Ice Angels?"

"What status do you have?"

"How were you able to enroll here?"

"What is your star status?"

"SHUT UP!" Hotaru and the girls arrived a little later they knew Mikan was claustrophobic… they had to stop them

"…" that shut 'em up they all knew what each girl could do so when they all backed up Mikan answered them one by one

"I am Mikan Sakura; my Alice is SEC and Nullification, My Alice type is Dangerous and special, Yes I am the unnamed band member of Ice Angels" she said… "My status is common, I am a scholar, and finally my star status is special" She continued as she proceeded to get up…

"Well let's go girls, we gotta go and practice for the festival" just before they were about to go through the doors Jinno-sensei came in saying…

"Class today instead of having 3rd period we will be discussing what we will do for the Alice Festival… Remember we only have 2 weeks to prepare then after another week we will have a masquerade ball so… any suggestions class?"

"A café!"

"A haunted house!"

"A play!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Back and forth girls and boys battled for their suggestion to be chosen though this was cut off by a lightning striking down in the middle of the class causing the students to look at their teacher

"What? I never did anything that was Sakura-san!"

"He's not lying that was me, how about we settle this the alice way?" Mikan said looking up from what she was reading, a smirk forming on her face.

"Alice Dodge ball, boys versus girls, well?" she continued

"Alright those who agree raise their hands!" Luna announced she knew what was about to happen Mikan personally challenged them this was gonna get good…

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miharu: yeshhh im done with the fourth chappie!<strong>

**Tsukiko: well we gotta go early sooooo**

**Natsuke: Please Review!**

**Miharu: Ja ne nya~**


	5. The Roles!

**Miharu: Minna honto wa gomenesai i kno i am very late with this update!**

**Natsume: no dipshit you idiot!**

**Miharu: SHUT UP I WAS VERY PRE OCCUPIED ABOUT SOME THING!**

**Mikan: sure its not some one?**

**Miharu: whtevah anyways this is dedicated to my very patient reviewers and readers and Kaye nee-chan!**

* * *

><p>Summary: u want one? go to chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4 :P<p>

* * *

><p>Previously on <strong><em>Who do i love?<em>**:

"Alright those who agree raise their hands!" Luna announced she knew what was about to happen Mikan personally challenged them this was gonna get good…

* * *

><p>Almost everyone was now out the only ones left were Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, Natsume Hyuuga, and Ruka Nogi.<p>

**Mikan's POV**

It was Nogi's turn he throws the ball only to be caught by Hotaru, who throws it at Hyuuga who catches it…

Now it was only me and Hyuuga left I haven't even used my alice but not using it won't help me at all…

**End of POV**

'It's time...' all seven members of the Ice Angels thought as they took a look at the clock which stroke noon…

"Oi! Hurry up Sakura!"Natsume called out getting rather annoyed at the time the young brunette took, "Time is Money!"

Suddenly a bright light covered Mikan, everyone was hypnotized by her beauty as she transformed.

Her hair turned Midnight Blue with a mix of Baby blue highlights.

Her eyes turned a lighter shade making it seem as if her eyes had been replaced by gold.

White velvet wings Tainted with black sprouted behind her.

Crystal barrette adorned her long hair which cascaded to her back.

This definitely amazed everyone she truly was an ice angel. She smiled and took the ball bouncing it up in the air she took aim and fired the ball at Natsume… She did it… She Won…

Cheers erupted from the girls in the crowd cheering on the angel that stood before them… Mikan turned back to her old self… "hey everyone I got a better idea…"

**LATER-CLASSROOM**

In the class room everyone was setting up the guys helped the girls the girls helped the guys everything was going well they all agreed to Mikan's decision… they did all of them mixed together.

A Halloween themed theater café they divided into groups and it fit perfectly they begged Mikan to do a part in all of them since they knew it was her idea to have everyone get along.

After minuets of begging and pleading she agreed they were actually starting to get annoying…

They decided on parts for the play they all knew how Mikan and Natsume looked together so they will be the main roles.

They looked at the script again. A loud ear-piercing noise spread throughout the class. Making them turn only to see Rika – Natsume's "girlfriend" staring at the bulletin board disbelief was shown on her face as clear as day.

Why would she be so shocked? Let's look at the list:

Natsume Hyuuga – Marius Pontmercy

Mikan Sakura – Eponine

Misa Ayane - Cossette (A/N: she is a pro actresss chill!)

Hotaru Imai - Director

Anna Unemomiya - Wardrobe

Nonoko Unemomiya – Make up

Yuu Tobita - Script

Ruka Nogi - Enjolras

Kokoro Yome – Jean Valjean

Kitsume Yome – Gavroche

Sumrie Shouda – Mrs. Thenardier

Luna Koizumi - Fantine

Natsuke Hyuuga - Javert

Rika Kanata – Whore #1

So on…

Everyone started snickering and laughing they couldn't wait for the play!

* * *

><p><strong>Miharu: im in a hurry soooo review i am begging you or i really wont update!<strong>


	6. A Change of Plans!

**Miharu: (hides behind desk; shaking fearfully)**

**everyone:(GLARE) YOURE LATEEEE!**

**Miharu: i kno gomenesai i was down with a fever and a summer cold :/ but i'm all better now and i'll try to reveiw AMAP! ASAP!**

**Tsukiko: oh and she is also making another storyy!**

**Miharu: check it out plzzz!**

* * *

><p>Thankyou reviewers! plssss <strong><em>read, rate, and REVIEWW!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>if u want a friggin discaimer here: i do not own G.A. i wish i did so i can have Natsume all to my self :))<strong>

* * *

><p>Previously on Who Do I Love?<p>

They looked at the script again. A loud ear-piercing noise spread throughout the class. Making them turn only to see Rika – Natsume's "girlfriend" staring at the bulletin board disbelief was shown on her face as clear as day.

Why would she be so shocked? Let's look at the list:

Natsume Hyuuga – Marius Pontmercy

Mikan Sakura – Eponine

Misa Ayane - Cossette

Hotaru Imai - Director

Anna Unemomiya - Wardrobe

Nonoko Unemomiya – Make up

Yuu Tobita - Script

Ruka Nogi - Enjolras

Kokoro Yome – Jean Valjean

Kitsume Yome – Gavroche

Sumrie Shouda – Mrs. Thenardier

Luna Koizumi - Fantine

Natsuke Hyuuga - Javert

Rika Kanata – Whore #1

So on…

Everyone started snickering and laughing they couldn't wait for the play!

* * *

><p>…<p>

Mikan just stared at her script read it again wth?

_Attention actors and actresses there is a change of plans there will be 2 plays done which are:_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Mermaid's Melody_

_That's all the cast for the other three will be announced during practice…_

_We are very sorry for the inconvenience; the show Les Miserables has been canceled due to many requests _(or the author wasn't able to find a script….)

_Thank you_

_Yours truly,_

_Narumi Anjou_

With that said and done Mikan went back in the class to help they had a week and a half left. During that time she finished her songs, memorized her lines, and now all that was left was costume fitting for the play and the café.

"MIKAN! NATSUME!" two heads turned back to see a raven and blonde heads heading towards them.

"Hotaru/Ruka" both Mikan and Natsume watched as the two raced towards them.

"Mikan/Natsume you have to get to the café was readying your costumes for all the plays!" Ruka as well as Hotaru said simultaneously. Both of them stared at their best friends. As if asking are you two twins?

"Hai!" the brunette replied with a cheeky smile whilst the raven head just walked to the café.

CLASS CAFÉ. 2 HOURS LATER

"What took so long Mikan-chan?" a curious pair of violet eyes eyed the young girl.

"GOMENE HONTO WA GOMENE SENSEI! -"

"I get it Mikan-chan, fanboys… what can ya do bout em' ?"

"Umm… nothing?"

"Exactly, now go try out your costume for the first play!"

"Huh?"

Before the brunette knew it she was dragged all the way to an area covered by curtains.

TIME

"Mikan put this costume on first this one is for the first play!" Anna shouted through the curtains throwing a dress through the curtains, "Hope it fits!" she continued.

Mikan examined the gown thoroughly. It was a short blue Mid- sleeved dress. She looked amazing as soon as she stepped out of the cubicle. Same thing with Natsume he looked HOT!

Rika… well let's just say she wasn't happy with the ugly puffy dress…

Everyone did great on the practice others were already casted for the other plays.

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Prince Escalus** – Kokoro Yome

**Count Paris**** -** Natsuke Hyuuga

**Mercutio**** -** Ruka Nogi

**Capulet** – Koga Ookami

**Lady Capulet**** -** Kagome Higurashi

**Juliet** – Mikan Sakura

**Tybalt** – Yuu Tobita

**The Nurse** – Misa Ayane

**Peter**, **Sampson** and **Gregory** – Kazune Kujyo, Kenneth Samuels, Kazuki Takahashi.

**Montague** – Sesshomaru Tashio

**Lady Montague** – Luna Koizumi

**Romeo** – Natsume Hyuuga

**Benvolio** – Akira Yukihara

**Abram** – Kitsume Yome

**Balthasar**** – **Mochu (I forgot his last name someone tell me!)

**Mermaid's melody**

Lucia; princess mermaid- Mikan Sakura

Kaito; prince- Natsume Hyuuga

Hanon; sister princess- Hotaru Imai

Rina; sister princess- Sumrie Shouda

Coco; sister princess- Luna Koizumi

Karen; sister princess- Anna Unemomiya

Noel; sister princess- Nonoko Unemomiya

Yuri; evil witch- Usami Wakako

Michele; princess who marries the prince- Rika Kanata

* * *

><p><strong>Well thts all folks till nxt time k?<strong>

***BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA***

**Miharu: ITAI! mouuuu hotaru!**

**Hotaru: u better not be late BAKA!**

**Miharu: HAIII :) give me less than a week?**


	7. GOMENESAI nya

Hey minna I know I haven't been updating this story recently but my file is missing so I am still looking for my other chappie other than that I am also very not u know… inspired… I need help ASAP sooooo yea sorry for the delay

Ja mata ne nya~


	8. Pls read i will post nxt chptr asap nya

READ PLEASE THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey minna! Yes, yes, i know i am very late but i have not had access to any microsoft word as of late. Truthfuly, I have been running out of ideas and i need help! if you are able to think of any theme or paragraph that might be a good part of the story for the next chapter then join the contest if you win i will put up a link to YOUR best story and profile PLUS i will give you major credit for it! to join simply PM me!

Ja ne nya~


	9. Unplanned and Butterflies

Miharu: hehe... okay so i am using my tablet to create this chapter so please bear with any mistakes!

Natsume: or don't either way i dont care

Natsuke: miharu chan does not own gakuen alice or any of it's original characters!

Hotaru: to put it simply, dont sue. its too troublesome and she's too much of a baka to handle it.

Miharu: HEY!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7: PLAY ONE! LITTLE MERMAID!<p>

MIKANS POV

I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. I was sure that I would have fainted if it weren't for Hotaru's reassuring hand. I looked down and studied my costume. It was a baby pink shell top with a magenta colored silk wrapped around my waist where the tail of my costume began. Luna had put my hair into curls with high pigtails held in place by a ribbon. Lastly for accessories; I had a simple pink shell necklace, a pink pearl bracelet, and a small pink crown.

It was the costume or the last scene. All i had to do was wait for my cue. [a/n: omg that rhymed!]

NO ONES POV

Five or so minutes later the brunnette was called on stage.

KAITO: WAKES UP was it all... a dream?

LUCHIA: JUMPS FROM SEA

KAITO: EYES WIDEN That is...

LUCHIHA: STANDS ON WATER Kaito... it wasn't a dream...

KAITO: Luchiha! RUNS TO LUCHIHA

KAITO AND LUCHIHA HUGS NATSUME KISSES MIKAN

[curtain closes]

Mikan stared at Natsume with her eyes wide in shock. Slowly she backed away from him, before the loud echo of flesh connecting with each other resounded the stage.

…

I LOST MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT GOMENE I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU ONVE I GET A LAPTOP!


	10. Major Apologies!

Hi guys, It's me, Miharu.

I'm sorry to say that due to my writer's block and lack of inspiration for my Alice Academy fanfic, I am putting it on hiatus. I will be re-writing the chapters over the summer if I am not busy. So please stay tuned! I promise, I won't disappoint. Also as of now, I am writing Harry Potter fanfics. So if you also like HP read the upcoming ones soon:).

BTWWWWW

Chapters Recently Revised:

Chapter 1


End file.
